Spider-man and the Arrow gaurdians of Sratling
by AntBoy1
Summary: Miles and Peter B. Parker got sent to the hellish island of Lian Yu and after many years they go with there friend, Oliver Queen to starling city.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own any marvel or DC characters, if I did, I wouldn't be on this website, I would a millionaire.**

**Please review and enjoy. **

Chapter 1: prologue

"4 years ago, I was bit by a radioactive spider and took up the mantle from the fallen hero Spider-man, a man named Wilson Fisk built a device that accidentally brought spider-man from alternate universe to my own, I made friends out of these alternate Spider-man, including my friend, Peter B. Parker, I made it my mission to help the other Spider-man get home and destroy the collider so it doesn't destroy reality, while doing this mission my uncle got killed in the crossfire but in the end I helped the other spider-man get home and destroyed the collider," I say to myself.

"When I destroyed the collider, I got blasted into another universe, on an island called Lian Yu where I made friends with Oliver Queen, a billionaire playboy who had been stranded on the island for over a year, after two hellish years I reunited with peter who got stuck on the island," I say to myself.

"Now, me, Oliver and peter have got off the hellish island of Lian Yu, and going to live in Oliver's home town, Starling city, I am not the boy who got bit by a radioactive spider, I am the man who will help my best friend, Oliver, get justice for his city, who am I, I am Miles Morales the spectacular Spider-man," I say to myself.

**So what do you think, I promise that future chapters will be longer but I would like to give you a chance to review. I am thinking of paring Miles and Thea, Peter and Felicity as well as Oliver and Laurel. Tell me if you like those ideas. If you have any ideas for future chapter's I am open to suggestions. Please review and keep an eye out for the next chapter. Ant-Boy out. **


	2. Chapter 2 pilot (1)

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"Oliver Queen is alive, the starling resident was found in the north china sea with two unidentified individuals by two fishermen, 5 days ago, 5 years after the accident at sea which claimed the queen's gambit," the reporter says.

"Queen was a regular Talbot presence and a fixture at the starling city club scenes, shortly before his acquainted of assault charges from a highly publicized **(What is the word here)** with paparazzi," a different reporter informs while showing a video of Oliver.

"Oliver is son of billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but now is officially confirmed as deceased," the first reporter adds.

Scene change, starling hospital.

"Sixteen percent of his body tissue is covered in scare tissue, at least ten fractures that haven't properly healed, the other two, one has twenty-one percent of his body covered with scare tissue and at least twenty fractures that haven't properly healed, the younger one has seven percent covered and at least five fractures," the doctor explains.

"Has any of them said anything about what happened," Moira Queen asks.

"All they have done is whisper to each other, Moira, I would like you to prepare yourself the Oliver you lost, might not be the one you lost," the doctor replies.

Moira walks into the room.

"Oliver," Moira says gaining my attention as well as my friends, Oliver Queen and Peter B. Parker.

"Mum," Oliver says.

"Oh," Moira says as she and Oliver approach each other.

Me and peter stand their quietly and watch. "My beautiful boy," Moira says as she hugs her son.

Me and Peter smile at the sight. After they were done hugging Oliver asks, "My friends don't have a pace to stay so could they sleep in the guest bedrooms for a while?"

"Of course," Moira replies.

Scene change, Queens Mansion.

We approach the mansion in a black limo. "Nice," I say as I look out the mansion.

The limo pulls up and someone opens the bot to reveal Oliver's Chinese box, my box which is black and peters box which is black. A bodyguard moves to grab them. "We've got it," Oliver says to him.

Oliver, Peter and me grab our gear and enter the house. "Your room is exactly as you left it, I never had the heart to change a thing," Moira says as she walks with us.

"Oliver, it is damn god to see you," a British man as he approaches.

Oliver and him shake hands even though Oliver looks at him confused. "It's Walter, Walter Steel," the man introduces.

"You remember Walter, your fathers friend for the company," Moira says as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

Oliver walks past the two as he sees a familiar face. "It is good to see you, Raisa," Oliver says.

"Welcome home, Mister Oliver, Mister Merlyn phoned, he would like to join for dinner," Raisa replies.

"Wonderful," Moira says.

A noise from the second floor gains the attention of everyone in the room. "Oliver did you hear that," Moira says as Oliver approaches.

Thea walks to the staircase on the second floor. "Hey sis," Oliver says to his overjoyed sister who comes running down the stairs.

"I knew it, I knew you were alive, I missed you so much," Thea says as she grabs her brother in a hug.

"You were with me the whole time," Oliver says.

"Who are those two?" Thea asks.

"Friends I made on the island," Oliver replies.

"Miles Morales, I am from new Yorker, everyone else in my family is died," I say.

"Peter B. Parker, I am basically good at everything," Peter says.

"Really, because I remember someone almost dying every single time you tried to teach me something" I reply.

"What," Thea asked.

"Like the time he made me try to defuse a land mine as a 'training exercise'," I say.

I saw everyone's pail faces and decided to shut up.

Scene change, Queens mansion dining room at a later time.

"What else did you miss, super goal winners, Giant, Stealers, Saints Hackers, Giants again, Black president that's new, oh and Lost they were all died, I think," Tommy says.

"What was it like their besides the land mine thing Mile's mentioned," Thea says and everyone at the table goes quiet.

"Something I really don't like to talk about," Oliver says.

"Did I hear her right?" Tommy asks.

"Don't ask," Peter pleads.

"Tomorrow, you and me, were doing the city, you have a lot to catch up on," tommy says.

"Can I come?" I ask.

"Sure," Tommy replies.

"That sounds like a great idea," Moira says.

"Good then I was hoping to swing by the office," Oliver says.

"Well there is a better time for all that, Queen consolidated isn't going anywhere," Walter says and Oliver stares at him.

Oliver's staring got interrupted by Raisa trips almost falling on Oliver. "I am so sorry mister Oliver," Raise says.

Oliver says something in Chinese to everyone except me and Peters shock. "Dude you speak Russian," Tommy says astounded.

"I didn't realize you took Russian in collage, Oliver," Walter stats.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter," Oliver replies.

Moira looks at Thea. "I didn't say anything," Thea answers.

"She didn't have to," Oliver says.

"Oliver, Walter and I are married and I don't want you to think that I did either one of us did something to disrespect your father." Moira says as she joins hands with Walter.

"We both thought Robert like you was gone," Walter says.

"May I be excused," Oliver say as he gets out of his chair.

"Hey, don't forget about tomorrow buddy," Tommy says as Oliver passes him.

"Miles, Peter, do you know what is going on with Oliver?" Moira asks.

"All of us have been through a lot, he just needs time to adjust and he needs you guys to give him time to do so," I explain.

"Also he might not want to talk about what happened there, it was a rough couple of years," Peter adds.

"Oh by any chance could I work at Queen consolidated?" Peter asks.

"You can come over to Queen consolidated for an interview sometime in the near future," Walter says and Peter nods.

Scene change, Thea's room.

Me and Tommy walk into the room. "A rock that is sweat, Yo, I want one of those t-shirts that says, 'my friend was a castaway and all I got was this C***** shirt," Tommy says and I smile.

"Miles, make sure that Tommy doesn't get Oliver into too much trouble okay, he just got back, make sure he takes it slow," Thea says before she hugs Oliver and Oliver kisses her on the cheek.

"Ma'am yes, ma'am," I say with a smirk.

"The city awaits," Tommy says and we exit the room.

"Have you noticed how hot your sister has gotten," Tommy says and Oliver glares at him.

'I have noticed alright,' I think to myself.

"Because I have not," Tommy says.

Scene change, Tommy's car.

"have you heard of blue **(Sorry I am not sure if i got this right)**," Tommy says.

"You get lucky?" Oliver asks.

"Fish in a barrel," Tommy replies to which both him and Oliver laugh.

"They were so sad and huggy and I am counting on a target rich environment for your welcome home batch," Tommy says.

"My, my what?" Oliver asks.

"Dude, you came back from the died, this calls for party, you tell me where and when and I will take care of everything," Tommy says.

"This city has gone to C***, your father sold his factory just in time, why did you want to drive to this neighborhood anyway?" Tommy asks.

"No reason," Oliver says as he looks out the window at his dad's old factory.

"So, what did you miss the most, stakes at the palm, drinks at the station?" Tommy asks.

"Laurel," Oliver says.

"Everyone is happy you are alive, you want to meet the one person who isn't?" Tommy asks.

"I don't think captain Lance is happy about Oliver being alive," I say.

Scene change, the street.

"Okay so we took care of that, good call, now we can make up for lost time, if you are not too sick of fish I suggest we find supermodels and eat sushi off of them," Tommy says and I glare at him.

"Look out," I say as my spider sense goes off at the car behind us.

Then two me in red skull masks walk out and shoot all three of us with trank darts.

Scene change, a dark room.

"Mister Queen, Mister Queen, did your father survive that accident, I ask the questions, you give me the answers," one of the men in skull masks says before zapping Oliver with his Taser.

"Did your father make it to the island, did he tell you anything?" the man in the skull mask asks before he Tasers Oliver again.

"Yes he did," Oliver says after he gets his breathing under control.

"What did he tell you Mister Queen?" the man in the skull mask asks.

"He told me, 'I am going to kill you'," Oliver says.

All three of the men in skull mask laugh at this. "Your delusional, you are zip tied to that chair," the man in the skull mask says.

"Not anymore," Oliver says as he reveals his hand which were not chain to the chair anymore.

I get up off the ground and I shot a web at the two armed men in skull masks and pulled their weapons away from them. I then kick one of them on the ground and then turn to face another and snapped his neck. I then went to the one on the ground and I shot a web over the top of his mouth and noise suffocating him. I turn to Oliver to see he has killed the third one.

Scene Change, Queen Mansion.

"That is your story, a man in a green hood and a man in a black onesie who shots one meter webs, fly in and took down three armed men, who are they, why would they do that and how can one of them shot one meter webs?" Quinton Lance asks, the disbelief was very visible in his voice.

"I don't know, find them and you can ask," Oliver says.

"What about either of you two, did you see the hood guy or the man in black," Quinton asks.

"Ah, I just saw movement, everything blurry, I was kind of out of it," Tommy answers.

"I just saw blurs, detective," I lie.

"Funny, one day back and already someone is coming for you, aren't you popular," Detective Lance says.

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asks.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons, these guys were pros," Lance's partner says.

"Yeah, only probable thought you would pay a king's ransom to get your boy back, after all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe," Lance says.

"I don't find your tone appropriate, detective," Moira says while shaking her head.

"If Oliver can think of anything else, he will be in touch, thank you, gentle man," Walter says.

"Your luck never seems to run out does it," detective Lance says before he leaves.

Scene change, Thea's room.

I knock on the door. "Come in," Thea says.

I open the door. "Hello, sorry if this is a bad time I can go," I say.

"No, you can stay," Thea says.

"Sorry, I just want to hang out with someone who wasn't Ollie or Pete and you were the first person who came to mind," I say.

"No, it is alright, I need to finish my homework first but then we could hang out," Thea says with a smile on her face.

"I could try to help you, I don't know how much help I will be since I have been stuck on an island for four years," I say.

"I could really use the help, I am horrible at math," Thea says with a frown.

"Well not trying to brag but before the island I was an A student when it came to math," I say with a smirk and Thea's frown disappears.

"You totally are trying to brag," Thea says with a smirk.

"You are right," I say and we both start to laugh.

Then we start to do the homework. After we finished the homework we went down to the living room and put on a movie. "So what shall we have for movie dinner tonight, milady," I joke.

"I believe there is nothing than ice cream," Thea says.

"Which flavor shall I fetch for you, milady, chocolate or vanilla," I joke doing my best butler impression.

"Chocolate is the best," Thea says.

"I prefer Vanilla," I say and Thea locks at me in mock horror.

"Chocolate," Thea argues.

"Vanilla," I reply.

"I am grabbing Chocolate and you can't stop me," Thea says as she leaves the room.

I poke my tongue at her as she passes me and she gives me a playful smirk.

**So, please give feedback. Please let me know if any characters seem a little OOC. Also tell me if you would like to see Thea/ Miles romance. For Oliver, I plan to pair him with Laurel since I plan to pair Felicity/ Peter together. Comment and let me know what I am doing right and wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3 pilot (2)

**Disclaimers: I don't own Arrow or Spider-man all I own is the idea of a crossover**

Chapter 3

Oliver had woken me up this morning and we were went out the door and were headed off until a voice stops us in our tracks. "Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone, John Diggle, he will be accompanying you from now on," Moira says as she walks next to her son.

"I don't need a babysitter," Oliver says.

"Darling, Oliver is a grown man and if he feels he does need," Walter says before being interrupted by Moira, "I understand but this is something I need."  
Scene change, in a car with Diggle driving.

"So, what do I call you," Oliver asks Diggle.

"Diggle's good, dig if you want," Diggle said not taking his eyes from the road.

"No offence but you seem more like a military person," I say.

"Ex-military, I got a fifth airborne out of (A place I do not know how to spell), retired, bine in the private sector for a little more than four years now, I don't want to there to be any confusion mister Queen, my ability to keep you from harm will out way your comfort, do we have an agreement," Diggle explained to only be responded by silence.

"Sir," Diggle says.

He then heard the doors at the back open and close and turned to see both me and Oliver are gone. "Sir," John says as he stops the car.

He opens the door and climbs out the car runs to the back of the car and opens the door for me and Oliver to not be there.

Scene change, the street.

Me and Oliver walk across the street. We walk over to a fence that was three times the size of me. Me and Oliver jump over the fence. We walked into the foundry. 'The abduction was unexpected and forces us to move up our plans but what I told the police was true, the man in the green hood and the man in black were there that night,' Oliver think to himself.

Oliver breaks through the floor and uses a pulley to lower objects threw it. Oliver sets up the secret base as I watch from above as I crawl on the wall. I work on my web fluid as Oliver works on his arrows. Then Oliver does his excise while I watch bored. He grabs his bow out of a box and I grab my mask. I sit down as Oliver does target with his bow and Arrows. "Pursuit ledgers that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud against the city's underprivileged, Laurel Lance an attorney for the SCPD," The news reporter says and Oliver looks at Hunts name in his father's book.

'Adam Hunt his crimes go deeper then fraud and theft but he has been able to bully, bribe or kill anyone that has gotten into his way, he hasn't meet us yet,' Oliver thinks to himself.

Scene change, car park.

"You remind Greel that I put him on the bench, I can take him off, I will turn him into a cautionary tale," Adam Hunt complains to other business men.

"Yes, Mister Hunt," a man says.

"And this attorney Laurel Lance, you said she wasn't going to be a problem anymore, I told you to fix that situation, why are you still here," Adam Hunt says as he turns to the man.

The man leaves. Adam hunts to body guards feel something hit there back and are then pushed to the ground. Adam Hunt then runs inside the car. The hood jumps down and I make the camouflage disappear so Adam can see me stand next to the hood. The hood fires an arrow shattering the car window and hitting the car seat behind Hunt. I then fired a web hitting Hunt and I used it to pull him out of the car and throw him to the other side of the room. "Wow, wow, look, just tell me what you want," Adam Hunt says.

The Hood grabs Hunt by the neck and says, "You are going to transfer 40 million dollars to starling city bank account 1141 by ten pm tomorrow night."

"Or what," Hunt says.

"Or we are going to take it and you won't like how," I say.

We start to walk off when Hunt says, "If I see you again, you are dead."

The hood turns around to face Hunt and fires another arrow at the car taking Hunt's attention and when he looks back at us, we are gone.

Scene change, Queen's mansion.

Oliver opens the door to the limo to see Diggle sitting in the back waiting for us. "Put on your seat belt, Gentlemen, would want you two to miss your party," Diggle says and we get in the car.

Scene change, Tommy's party.

Me and Oliver walk down the stairs. Tommy signals the DJ to cut the music before he runs up to us. "Everybody, hey, men of the hour," Tommy says and everybody in the room cheers.

'I am already regretting this,' I think to myself.

"Wow and please lady's give this man a proper homecoming," Tommy says talking about Oliver.

'We are the champion' is played through the air. "Thank you very much everybody," Oliver says as him and me get on stage.

Tommy says something I couldn't quite hear over the music and Oliver grabs a drink off of him. Oliver jugs it down. "I missed tequila."

The crowd irrupts into cheers. Oliver looks at Diggle and Tommy comes over. "Does he whip for you too," Tommy jokes.

"By my rough estimate, you have not had sex in one thousand eight hundred and thirty-nine days as your wing man I highly recommend, Carmen Golden," Tommy says as he looks at three girls who are dancing and I face plant.

"Which one is she?" Oliver asks.

"The one that looks like the chick from twilight," Tommy says.

"What is twilight," Oliver asks.

"You are so better off not knowing," Tommy says.

"Ollie, isn't that Thea," I say pointing at Oliver's sister.

Me and Oliver saw Thea buy drugs off some over girls. "Be back in a minute," Oliver says as he walks over to his sister.

Diggle and me both walk over to Oliver and Thea. "Ollie, hey, this party is sick," Thea says.

"Who let you in here," Oliver says.

"I believe it was some who said, right this way Miss. Queen," Thea says.

"Well you shouldn't be here," Oliver says.

"Would you like me to call Peter to pick her up," I ask Oliver who nods.

I grab out my phone as they continue. "Ollie, I am not twelve anymore," Thea says.

"No, you are seventeen," Oliver says.

I call Peter. "Ollie, I love you but you can't come here and judge me especially for being just like you," Thea says.

"I know things might have been difficult while I was away," Oliver says.

"Away, no, you died, my brother and father died, I went to your funerals," Thea says.

"I know," Oliver says.

"No, you don't, Mom had Walter and I had no one, you guys think it is cool let's forget about the past five years, well I can't, for me it is kind of permanently in there, so I am sorry if I turned out to be a major disappointment but this, me is the best I could do with what I had to work with let's bounce," Thea says before she walks off.

"Pete wouldn't pick up but did you snatch the drugs off of her," I say.

"How did you," Oliver says before I interrupt, "I have been with you for four years on an island, I think I know you pretty well.

Oliver just remains quiet and puts the drugs in the bin. "You're here," Oliver asks Laurel.

"Tommy, he made the point that we have too many ills to leave things the way we left them, is there some place quieter we could go," Laurel asks.

"I will stay here," I say and Oliver nods.

Scene change, Adam Hunts building.

A goon walks in the room and says to Hunt, "It is past ten, they are nether getting in here."

A grapple arrow and a web hit the wall outside. The lights go off in the building. Hood takes down the men. I go invisible on the roof in front of the door to the room Hunt is in. Hood throws one of the men through the door and Hunts men shoot at him thinking he was a vigilante. I crawl through the hole in the door and I then use a web to grab everyone's guns out of their hands. I then drop down and turn off thee camouflage I punch one man in the head knocking him out while Hood takes the other. Hood then shoots an arrow at the wall. "You missed," Hunt says.

"Really," Hood says just before one of Hunts men moves to attack but I knock him out.

Hunt runs away and says through a communication device, "they are here."

Hunt hears a familiar twing, as I web up his feet. Me and the Hood jump out the window. The hood slides down the zip line.

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**So, I think there should be a second main villian for the season, who do you think should do it and why.**

**Ant-Boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4 honor thy father

**Hello, this chapter is from Ant-boy 1 and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used in this story**

**Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I don't have subtitles on my DVD.**

Chapter 4 honor they father

Me and Oliver in our costumes are on a building. There is also a rich horrible man with lots of bodyguards on the building. We easily knock down the rich man's bodyguards and approach him as we do. "Wow, wow, wow, please, wait, wait," the rich man says but Oliver just grabs him and pushes him down the small ledge.

The rich man screams as he falls on top of the air-conditioner. Oliver jumps down next to him and break the cover around the metal spinning fan. Oliver pushes the rich man's head closer to the metal spinning fan. The man begs like a dog out of fear for his life. "Marcus Bradman, you failed this city," Oliver says over the rich man's screams.

"Cell phone inside your pocket, call your partner, tell him to give those pentures (sorry, I don't know the spelling of the word) back their money, do it now," I add before me and Oliver jump away.

Scene change, Queen's mansion.

Me and Oliver enter the main room, to see Moira, Walter and Thea watching TV. The TV was on the news that was talking about the vigilantes. "This guy gets more air time than the cardatians (Don't know the spelling), right," Oliver says.

"Five years on an island and you still know who they are?" Thea asks.

"I have been catching up, it is nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away," Oliver says.

"The city used to be different, the people used to feel safe," Moira says.

"Oh, what is the matter mum, afraid we are going to be next," Thea says.

Walter turned off the TV. "Do you have any questions about today, Oliver, Miles, for a simple prof of life declaration, just read out a brief prepare statement to the judge and then your death (I don't know the next couple of words) will be avoided," Walter says.

"It is fine, Walter, I have been in a court room before," Oliver says.

"Four times by my estimate, yeah, there is the DOI, the assault on the paparazzi D***bag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome by the way and who could forget peeing on that cop," Tommy says and I stare at Oliver in complete shock.

"I wish everyone would," Moira says.

"Did he really do all those things, wow, I know you told me you changed on the island but wow, I would have never expected you to do those sort of stuff," I say.

"I would hang but we are headed for court," Oliver says.

"I know, that is why I am here, my best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Tommy says as he turns to Oliver.

"What about you," Oliver says as he turns to look at Thea.

"I think the first for times with you in court was enough for me," Thea says as she walks out of the room.

"Fair enough," Oliver says.

Diggle enters the room. "Mrs. Queen, the car is ready," Diggle informs.

"Hey, Pete, are you ready," I shout.

"Yeah, coming," Peter says from upstairs.

Peter walks down from upstairs.

Scene change, Summer's docks.

"You, listen up," Mr. Summers says as he walks towards a dirty judge.

"The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is going to crucify me, you shut this trail down," Mr. Summer says as he points at the dirty judge but was interrupted by the sound of an arrow.

Then the lights turned off. Mr. Summers tried to figure out what was going on. Then he heard three sounds going off and on again and again, an arrow firing through the air, a weird sound that he didn't recognize and the sound of one of his men screaming. Then Mr. Summers felt something grab him.

Scene change, somewhere else in the docks.

Mr. Summers was hanging upside down and in front of him were me and Oliver in our costumes. "Martin Summers," I growl.

"Who the hell are you, two," Mr. Summers shouts as he swings in a pendulum motion from the metal chain tied around his leg.

"You have failed this city," Oliver growls before he grabs out his bow and slots an arrow inside the bow.

Oliver let go of the bow string and the arrow slightly hit Mr. Summers in the side of the face, scarring him. "You are going to testify in that trial, you are going to confess to having victor Nocenti killed," I growl at Mr. Summers.

"There won't be a second warning," Oliver says before he shots a second arrow.

Mr. Summers looks away scared but never got hit. When he looked we were gone.

Scene change, Queen's mansion.

"I hired you to protect my son, now I am not a professional body guard but it seems to me that the first requirement would be managing to stay next to the man you are hired to protect," Moira says as she paces around the room.

"With all due respect, ma'am, I have never had a client that didn't want my protection," Diggle replies which makes Moira stop pacing and turn to look at Diggle.

"I hired you," Moira says as she walks towards Diggle. "That makes me the client," Moira says as she shakes her head up and down. "Now, where do you think my son is going on these excursion," Moira says before she turns away from Diggle.

"Ma'am, I truly do not know," Diggle says.

"And he truly doesn't," Oliver says as me and him walk into the room gaining Moira's full attention.

"Then perhaps you would like to share with me, you know where it is you run off to," Moira says and Oliver lets out a slight chuckle.

"I have only had two people to keep me company for five years," Oliver says.

"I know that Oliver," Moira says before being interrupted by Oliver, "I went out with someone."

"I see," Moira says with a wave of her head.

"I promised to introduce her if it ever gets to the sharing first names stage," Olive says.

Moira charges up to Oliver. "No, I would prefer you take mister Diggle with you on your next rendezvous, it is not safe, you have already been abducted once, there is a maniac out there wealthy," Moira shouts in front of Oliver's face.

"That maniac saved my life," Oliver replies.

"This isn't a game, I lost you once and I am not going through that again," Moira argues.

"Okay, Dig is my guy," Oliver says.

"Thank you," Moira says before she rushes out the door.

"Sorry to give you so much grief," Oliver apologies.

"I have served three tours in Afghanistan, you do not even come close to my definition of grief," Diggle says as he walks towards Oliver and when he finished his sentence he was in front of Oliver. "I will tell you this, you ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me," Diggle says as he stares at Oliver directly in the eyes.

Oliver nods and Diggle walks out. "That was intense," I say and Oliver nods at that.

We see Thea walk through the open door. She was wearing a bright red dress. "Were are you going?" Oliver asks his younger sister.

"Ahh, somewhere loud and smoky and don't try to pick pocket my stash because I am going to get drunk instead," Thea retorts.

"Thea, do you think that this is what dad would want for you?" Oliver asks.

"Dead people don't want anything, that is one of the benefits of being dead," Thea says.

"I was dead and I wanted a lot," Oliver says.

"Except for your family and all you do is spend time with Miles, avoid mum, ignore Walter and judge me," Thea says and then she turns to face me. "Miles, would you like to come with?" Thea asks with her hands on her hips.

"No thanks, I agree with your brother, this drinking is not good for you," I say.

"You're on his side," Thea shouts frustrated.

"No," I say as I walk over to her. I stop in front of her. "I am on your side," I say as I put my hand on her shoulder. "All me and your Brother want is what is best for you," I say as I look into her eyes. "I know I can't stop you from doing what you want to do," I say with a smile. "But I can assure you as one of the people who care about you, no one wants to find out you overdosed or something, please just consider what I have said," I say and Thea pauses, not knowing what to do.

Thea after standing there for a couple of seconds. "See, Miles is being more friendly to me than my own brother," Thea says before she leaves.

Scene change, Arrow cave.

"Ollie, I heard what happened, are you and Laurel alright?" I ask as I approach Oliver.

"I am alright but I am going to give Summers hell," Oliver says.

"Alright but remember that killing is only a, 'if necessary'," I remind Oliver.

"I wouldn't, I maybe mad but I am not going to kill if I don't need to," Oliver replies and I nod.

"Alright then, it is time for spider-man and his sidekick to take Mr. Summers down," I joke.

"You're the sidekick," Oliver replies.

Scene change, press conference.

I am sitting next to Thea on the stage in front of the press. "Good afternoon," Walter says with a golden shovel in his hands and he walks to a podium which he stops at. "And thank you all for coming, welcome to the future sight of the Robert Queen memorial applied sciences center," Walter says and everyone else including me clap.

"Now this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are as great his legacy's," Walter who is interrupted by Oliver saying, "Wow," Gaining everyone's attention.

Oliver walks forward from behind the crowd. Oliver grabs an orange drink off of a silver platter a woman held in front of him. Oliver gulped it down and put it back on the platter. "What about me, right, I am a legacy," Oliver says before he walks up to the stage. Thea's look alone shows her frustration. "Hey, thanks for warming them up Walt's," Oliver says as he stands next to Walter. Oliver then grabs the golden shovel off Walter. Oliver pretends that he is about to let go of it. "I am kidding, I am kidding, I am kidding," Oliver whispers. Oliver stand in front of the podium. "For some of you who may not know me, I am Oliver Queen, Ah, watch some television, read a newspaper, I am kind of famous right now, mostly though, I am famous because I am Robert Queen's son but as Walter who is my new dad, ha but sorry, as Walter was saying, I am not much of a legacy per say and uh," Oliver says before being interrupted by Walter, "Oliver, you don't have to."

Oliver interrupts Walter by saying, "No, sit, sit, gosh." Oliver turns back to look at the crowd. "So, I was supposed to come here today and take my rightful place at the company, prodigal son returns home and the heir apartant (sorry, I don't know the spelling of the word) but I am not my father, I am not the man he was, I am not half the man he was, I never will be, so, please, stop asking me to be," Oliver says before he lodges the shovel into the pit of dirt.

Oliver walks off the stage and Diggle follows him as he leaves.

**So, please give me advice, what did you think about this chapter? What did you think about Miles/ Thea? Who should be Miles main villian for the season? And what ship name should I give Miles/ Thea? Did any character seem a little OOC? Also I skipped some scenes because I wanted to keep it to the important stuff. Please answer in a review. Ant-boy out.**


	5. Chapter 5 lone gunman

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"I will see you in the office first thing," James Holder says before he puts the phone on the couch. He then grabs his whiskey and is surprised when an arrow smashes through it. He looks to see me and Oliver standing in front of him. "I have armed security inside, all I have to do is call out," James Holder says.

"Go ahead," I growl.

"They can't hear you," Oliver growls before dropping a gun on the floor.

"What do you want?" James Holder asks.

"How many people died in those fires?" I ask.

"How many?" Oliver asks.

"The courts say you don't owe your victims anything," I say.

"We disagree," Oliver growls.

"James Holder," I say.

Oliver opens his mouth to speak but was silenced by a bullet that hit James Holder in the chest. "Spider-sense," I warn.

Oliver turns to where the Bullet was fired as shoots arrows. The gunman retaliates by firing bullets at us, I easily duck behind cover. Oliver does but gets shoot in the leg first. The bullets stop and we look to see James Holders body in the middle of the pool.

Scene Change.

"Ollie, are we going after this gunman?" I ask to which Oliver nods in reply.

Oliver crosses James Holders name out of the book. Oliver walks over and he starts to wobble. "The bullet, poison," Oliver says.

I run to the case and grab out the healing herbs and give them to Oliver as well as giving him a drink. After he had them he fainted.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

Ollie slowly wakes up. "Oliver, you okay dude," I ask.

"I will be fine, thank you Miles," Oliver replies and I nod.

We here a beeping noise from the computer. We see the clock. "My family is going to be worried sick," Oliver says.

"Then let's hurry up," I say.

* * *

Scene change, Queen's mansion.

* * *

We enter through the hallway and we look into the living room to see Moira, Walter and Thea sitting with Police and Diggle stand outside the door of the room. "What happened, Thea okay?" Oliver asks.

"Cops brought her home, see brook into a store and tried on dresses last night, (Sorry the next part of the sentence I don't understand, wish I had subtitles), so how was your evening sir," Diggle says.

"You mean after I said I needed to go to the toilet and never came back," Oliver says.

"I guess from now on I will have to be watching you pee," Diggle replies.

"Oliver, this is getting out of hand, you need to find a way to stop her from ruining her life," Miles says and Oliver nods.

We walk past Diggle and enter the room as Walter and the Police officers leave. "Last time it was public intoxication, this time breaking and entering, my how we are moving up in the criminal world," Moira says and I feel sick in the stomach.

Thea stands up off the couch. "You know when you pay off the store owner, you should check out the merchandise, there are some pretty killer outfits," Thea says.

"Thea get ready for school," Moira says.

"Yeah, I was thinking of taking a sick day," Thea says.

"Fine then get some sleep," Moira says to my complete shock.

Thea walk out of the room and stops in front of me and Oliver. "You look like crap," Thea says to Oliver. "Miles, see you later," Thea says as she winks at me.

Thea then walks off to her room. "You are letting her play hooky," Oliver says.

"When your sister gets like this, it is best to give her, her space," Moira says.

'Great parenting, no wonder she ended up like that,' I think sarcastically to myself.

"Excuse me," Moira says.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask and Oliver only nods.

"Ops," I say.

"She is testing you," Oliver says trying to get off the subject of what I said.

"Yes, who did she learn that from," Moira says.

"Mom, when I were her age you and dad let me get away with murder, looking back I could use less space and more parenting," Oliver replies.

Oliver walks out of the room and I follow.

* * *

Scene change, Arrow lair.

* * *

Oliver examines the tissue he used to clean up his poisoned blood. "The bullets were lace with curare, a rare and deadly poison, the killers M.O., he has killed all over the world, Chicago, Markova and Corto Maltese, the Interpol even has a code-name for him, Dead-shot," Oliver explains.

"We both have faced worse than whoever this Dead-shot character is, so, taking him down will be easy," I say.

* * *

Scene change, abandoned factory.

* * *

The doors open and me, Oliver, Tommy and Diggle enter the room. "What do you think, great place for a night club or what?" Oliver asks.

"Sweet, though I got to say man, if you are thinking about calling it Queen's, I don't think you are going to get the clientele you were hoping for," Tommy advises.

"Private office," Oliver says pointing.

"For the private one on one meetings I would imagine," Tommy says.

"Hopefully the two on one," Oliver replies.

"Man, are you sure you want to do this, it is not like you have any experience running a, well running anything, how about, tomorrow night the two of us go out and scoop out the competition, there is a new club opening down town, it is called poison, Max Fuller owns it," Tommy says.

"Max Fuller?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah," Tommy replies.

"I slept with his faience," Oliver says.

"Before the wedding," Tommy scoffs.

"At the rehearsal dinner," Oliver says.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"The rehearsal dinner is technically before the wedding," Tommy says the two laugh. "Besides, who stays mad at a castaway," Tommy says. Tommy's phone starts to ring and he takes a glance at his phone before he turns his attention back to Oliver. "Ah, Damn it, I got to roll, anyway I will see you later bro, see," Tommy says before he leaves.

"So what do you think?" Oliver asks.

"Well I am here to provide security sir, not commentary," Diggle says.

"Oh, come on Dig, do me a favor, speak freely, please," Oliver says.

"Well this is the glades right, your rich white friends wouldn't come to this neighborhood on a bet," Oliver says.

"I am Oliver Queen, right, people would stand in line three hours if I open a club," Oliver says.

"Then no one who actually lives in the Glades will see a penny of those common charges," Diggle says.

"This is business, we (Don't know the word)," Oliver Queen says.

"I was wondering when we would get to that, the white knight stepping in to save the distant franchise and all by his lonesome with no help for anybody," Diggle says.

"So I don't count as a somebody, gee, thanks," I say sarcastically.

"You're helping him?" Diggle ask and I nod.

"Wow you do not think very much of me do you?" Oliver asks.

"No, actually sir I have a really high regard for how perceptive you are, sir," Diggle says.

Diggle walks out of the room.

* * *

Scene change, unidac industry auction.

* * *

"I am already a winner because I have the two most beautiful women at my sight tonight," Walter says.

"Two?" Moira asks.

Walter gaze shifts from Moira to me and Thea. Moira's gaze turns to see us. "Thanks for coming Thea," Walter says before kissing Thea on the check. "And thank you Miles for helping convince Thea to come here," Walter adds.

Thea hugs Moira. "My genuine pleasure Walter," I reply.

"Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in five minutes, please, make sure your bid is ready," a woman says to Walter.

"Thank you Jinn," Walter replies.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"Oliver, so pleased you were able to attend," Walter says.

Oliver turns to me and Walter. "Walter, the police said a that some of the unidac buyers were murdered, I just think we should be a little bit more careful, my mother has already lost a husband," Oliver warns.

"Well if Moira shared your concern she wouldn't have come and she definitely wouldn't have brought Thea," Walter says.

Oliver looks at Thea and Moira who are chatting.

* * *

With Thea and Moira.

* * *

"So, how about we talk about you and Miles," Moira says and Thea looks at her in confusion. "A blind man could see the way you look at him," Moira says and Thea blushes.

"No, no, no, we are just friends," Thea lies.

"Oh, it just looks different from my point of view," Moira says sarcastically not buying it.

"Alright, I like him but I don't know I just don't want to rush into anything, I am nervous, he doesn't seem like any of the boys I have been with before," Thea says.

* * *

Back with me, Oliver and Walter

* * *

.

Oliver walks over to them. Not noticing the sniper aiming his gun from a distant building. My spider sense starts to ring like a fire bell. I push Walter out of the way and the bullet that was aimed for him hits me in the back of my shoulder. Detective Lance and Walter help carry balance me as we run out of the room. Me, Lance and Walter get in a police car and Walter helps strap me in. I faint.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think, tell me what is good and bad about this. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but it couldn't be helped. Who should be the seasonal villain for Miles and what should Thea/ Miles ship name be. Please answer those questions or ask your own in a review. Hope you enjoyed. Ant-boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6 damaged & innocent man

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6 innocent man

Thea opens the door and enters the room with tears falling from her eyes. "Hey," I say while lying in a hospital bed.

"Miles, you're okay," Thea says unable to contain a smile.

"Of course, did you really think a bullet would be enough to take me from you," I say.

"I did," Thea replies gloomily.

"That doesn't matter, when I get out of hospital, I will devote an entire day to you to make the bad feelings go away," I say.

Thea blushes at the thought. "Miles, when you get out of hospital, could you help me," Thea asks.

"Of course, with what?" I ask.

"When you got shot I realized all the mistakes I made with taking all those drugs and breaking into all of those stores but I don't know if I could force myself off of them so could you help me," Thea says.

"Yeah, that would be fine," I say.

"Miles, can I ask you something?" Thea asks.

"You just did," I say and Thea frowns. "Kidding," I add.

"How did you know the bullet was coming?" Thea asks.

"Thea, I can't explain here, I promise I will explain when I am ready, okay," I negotiate.

"Fine," Thea gives in. "Thanks for Walter," Thea says.

"It was really nothing," I say.

"Taking a bullet for my father is nothing, most boys would use that as leverage over me," Thea says.

"I'm not most boys," I state.

We hear a knock on the door and look to see the doctor. "Am I interrupting," the Doctor asks.

"No," Thea says. "Is Miles okay," Thea asks.

"Yes, he is unbelievably well for someone who has been shot in the back, after a few more tests we believe it would be safe to let him go home in a wheel chair if someone is watching him at all times," the Doctor explains.

"Thank you, sir," I say.

* * *

Scene change, Queen consolidated.

* * *

Peter ad Felicity walk into the room. "I have a question; why am I being fired?" Felicity asks.

"Miss Smoak, Mister Parker isn't it," Walter says.

"Yes and I am without a doubt the single most valuable member of your technical division, that includes my so called 'supervisor'," Felicity says doing bunny ear for the word supervisor. "Letting me go would be a major error for this company," Felicity says.

Walter places the book he was reading on the table. "I agree, that is why you are not being fired," Walter says.

"I assumed, when you brought me up here it was because of," Felicity says before doing the slit throat symbol.

'She is so cute,' peter thinks.

"I brought both of you up here because I wanted you two to look into something for me, a variance in of two point six million dollars on a failed investment from three years ago, it was authorized by my wife, I was hoping that you two could find out some of the details for me," Walter says as he hands us the book.

"Find out?" Peter and Felicity says at basically the same time.

"Dig up discreetly," Walter says.

"I am your girl," Felicity says before she walks off. She stops in front of the door and turns around. "I mean I am not your girl, I wasn't making a pass at you," Felicity says. Felicity starts to walk off. "Thank you for not firing me," Felicity says.

Peter chuckle inwardly. "I will help her but does this mean I have a job at Queen consolidated," Peter asks.

"Yes, you will be in the IT department with Felicity," Walter says.

"Thank you, sir," Peter says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"The company misses Queen or Steele, Queen-Steele, does she hyphenate, she seems like the kind of woman who would hyphenate," Felicity says.

Walter sits down and lets out a hum. "Right, the company she invested in doesn't exist," Felicity says.

"I don't understand," Walter says.

"There was no investment, the money was used to set up a little off sure LLC called tempest," Peter says.

"I don't recall that name being under the Queen conciliated banner," Walter says.

"Because it is not, there is nothing registered with the security of state, no federal tax records, no pattern application but in two thousand and nine tempest purchased a warehouse in starling city," Felicity explains.

She hands Walter the file and we walk out.

"Oliver Queen," I hear Quentin Lance says as he opened the door and his men barged into the room.

"What is this you can't just barge in here," Walter says.

"Yeah, I have a badge and a gun that say different," Detective Lance replies smugly.

"What the hell is going on," Oliver asks.

Me and Thea enter the room, with me on my wheel chair. "Oliver, what is happening?" Thea asks.

"Oliver Queen, you are under arrest under suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault and," Detective Lance says before Thea interrupts by shouting, "Walter, stop them!"

"Trespassing, acting as a vigilante," Detective Lance continues.

"Are you out of your mind," Oliver asks.

"And murder," Detective Lance says before grabbing Oliver by the shirt and taking him out the door.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"Thea, would you mind if you could tuck me in bed, I feel like having a rest?" I ask.

"No big deal Miles," Thea says.

"If anything changes with Oliver's jail thing could you let me know?" I ask.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

A knock on the door wakes me up. When I open my eyes I see Oliver outside my door. "Ollie, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just got cleared of all charges," Oliver replies.

"That's good, now if you don't mind, could I go back to sleep," I ask.

"Right," Oliver says before leaving.

* * *

**Sorry, I feel like I could do better but it is hard to do these first few episodes. Please continue reading. Ant-boy out.**


	7. Chapter 7 legecies

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 7: legacies

* * *

Queen's mansion.

* * *

Me, Thea and Oliver are moving around the mansion with Thea pushing my wheel chair. "Mm, haven't you too noticed she has been a little about lately," Thea says to me and Oliver.

Oliver looks at her with a confused expression. "One of my saying of course you," Thea says laughing before Oliver interrupts by saying, "Who are you to judge?" Olive asks.

We start to head down the stairs. "Since when do you pay attention to how moms feeling?" Oliver adds.

"Since our stepfather suddenly decided to take a business trip half way around the world," Thea says.

"I think when someone Walters pay grade takes a business it is always sudden," Oliver says.

We get to the half way point in the stair and Thea and Oliver continue to move along taking me with them. Moira comes out of the living room and walks over to us as we continue down the stairs. "Ah, guess who I just hung up with," Moira says.

There are a couple seconds of silence as Oliver shrugs his shoulders. "Janice Bowen, Carter's mother," Moira says as she puts a pot plant she is holding on the table in front of her.

"Ah," Oliver and Thea says nearly simultaneously.

As we hit the bottom the stairs Oliver starts to laugh dryly. "Carter Bowne the perfect son," Oliver says.

"Is he perfect?" Moira asks.

"According to you, Carter Bowen just won the national chess championship, Carter Bowen is anchoring the debate team," Oliver says sarcastically.

"I am sure I didn't make that big of a fuss," Moira says as she turns back to the table.

"Oliver, Carter just got accepted into Harvard University and Princeton," Thea says with sarcasm.

"That is because he got a perfect score on his AST's," Oliver replies sarcastically.

"How did he manage to study and cure cancer," Thea adds Sarcastically.

"I am guessing you two aren't his biggest fans?" I ask rhetorically.

"Alright, alright, alright, I get it, I get it, well they are coming for brunch and I expect you to be there," Moira says.

"I have plans," Oliver says.

"That is fine, brunch is tomorrow," Moira replies.

"Hm, just for a clean get away," Thea teases.

"You too Thea and Miles," Moira says.

"Snap," Oliver says.

"Nobody says that anymore," Thea says.

Moira starts to walk out. "What?" Oliver asks.

Oliver then notices his mother leaving. "Mom," Oliver says.

Moira turns around to look at her son. "I can't actually go," Oliver says.

"I haven't seen the Bowen's in years," Moira says as she approaches her son stopping a couple of meters in front of him.

"So whatever you two have planned I am pretty sure you can make the sacrifice just once," Moira says.

"We'll be there," Oliver says.

Moira walks out of the room. "I hate you," Thea says as she walks out of the room wheeling me with her.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"Well I am sorry Walter couldn't join us," Janice says.

"Oh, yes, well, the Australian ship came up suddenly, he sends his apologies," Moira says.

"And where is Oliver, he is not out of town, too, is he?" Carter asks.

"Well, I am sure he is," Moira says before she is interrupted by Oliver barging into the room and saying, "Stuck in traffic, one of the things I didn't miss on the island, Sunday drivers, sorry I am late."

'Classic Oliver," I think.

Oliver kisses his mother on the cheek and then hugs his sister. "Thank god you're here," Thea whispers.

Oliver hugs Janice and kisses her on the cheek. "We all thought," Janice says before Moira interrupted her by saying, "We are just happy he is home and brought back some actually good friends."

Oliver looks at her in shock. "What about Tommy and Laurel?" Oliver asks.

"Laurel is okay but Tommy is," Moira says as she tries to think of the right wording and I interrupted her by saying, "Tommy."

Everyone in the room laughs. "I heard about you, kid who came home from the island with Oliver, would you like to tell us about yourself," Janice says.

"Alright, um, my name is Miles Morales, I come from New York, four years ago my uncle Aaron well I didn't know what he was back then, my dad, was a cop and wanted me to do good at school being the reason he moved me to a fancy school but my uncle helped me with my graffiti, which I don't do anymore, um, so I got sent to a new school were I got so much pressure so I went to the illegal places that uncle Aaron took me to do graffiti, I heard commotion and I went to look and I saw masked men doing a, um, what was it, a drug deal and I saw them kill a cop right in front of me," I explain, lying about certain bits that I can't explain to some people.

Everyone except Oliver looks at me in shock and Oliver bows his head down. "The 'Kingpin' as he calls himself and his masked thugs found me and I ran so he sent one of them to kill me, I slipped away barely," I explain.

Most of the people were looking white in the face. "Skip forward a bit, I decide to wear a mask and go investigating to find out that my uncle Aaron was the street thug sent to kill me," I inform pausing bit, feeling sick at the memory.

"Skip forward some more and my uncle Aaron, 'the Prowler' is choking me on a rooftop while I am wearing my mask, so I take it off," I say starting to stutter.

"Um, Uncle Aaron was shocked and told me that 'he was sorry and that he let me down'," I explain as tears start to roll down my eyes.

I gulp. "Kingpin told Aaron to kill me not seeing or caring who I was under the mask," I say and my voice cracks a bit.

"Uncle Aaron pulls down the mask and let's go of his grip on my neck and steps back so Kingpin, he, he," I inform, stuttering as I speak the last part.

Thea grabs my hand in comfort. "Kingpin shoots him in the back in front of me," I say.

"I grab my uncle and take him away from Kingpin, he told me his last words before my dad found me, not knowing who I was asked me to put my hands on my head, I ran away from him and my dad tried to find out who the mask guy, me was," I explain.

"Skip forward a bit I get evidence of Kingpin's crimes and the police come after him," I say.

"Kingpin captures me and finds that 'I, I have done too much to him', so, he sends me to root on an island called Lian Yu were I meet Oliver, me and him went through a lot of horrid things before we found our off of that hellish island and when I got off of it I found out that both of my parents 'deceased' while I was a way, so I came to live here," I explain.

There was silence for a couple of seconds that felt like an eternity. "My god," Moira exclaims in horror.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Janice says ashamed.

"It's really alright," I say but even to my own voice, I can tell it is a lie.

"Miles you really didn't have to tell us that if you weren't up for it," Thea says.

"I know but I think you guys should know me, the good and bad parts," I reply.

There were a few more seconds of silence. "Does anyone want to change the subject?" I ask.

There were several more seconds of silence. "Do you know that there is a bidding war for the rights to your life story Oliver, at least that is what my agent tells me," Carter says unable to think of anything else as the group walk to the table.

"Agent, I thought you were a neurosurgeon, Carter?" Oliver asks.

"One minute I'm publishing this book on how long-term potentiation initiates the creation of a slow-moving protein synthesis, and the next, there's an agent trying to make me the next Dr. Oz,_"_ Carter says with a little chuckle.

"Why would he want to make you a wizard?" Oliver asks.

Everyone except Oliver laughs. "For all our sakes, start ready 'us weakly'," Thea says.

"Well, as it is I just feel it is our duty as Starling city's most fortunate to help those most in need," Carter says.

"Oh, of course," Moira replies.

"Wouldn't you agree, Oliver," Carter says.

"You are the hero Carter," Oliver replies.

"So, now that you are back, what are your plans, will you be taking a job with Queen's consolidated?" Janice asks.

"I am opening a night club," Oliver says causing Thea to slightly laugh.

"I am going to be the DJ," I add.

"Sir, your liquor distributor is on the line," Diggle says as he enters the room.

Diggle leans in to Oliver's shoulder and whisper, "The first bank in Starling was hit two minutes ago."

Diggle walks out of the room. "Sorry, business," Oliver says as he sits up from the table.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy and please tell me your ideas for season 1-8 villains. Ant-boy out.**


	8. Chapter 8 year's end

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8 year's end

* * *

Thea and me walk around the room. Ollie walks in. "Hey, you look very pretty," Ollie says as he walks over to Thea and me. Thea lets out a sigh. "What's the occasion."

"Mum and Walter are having a dinner party with some big muckety-mucks, phew best time of my life," Thea replies with a nod.

"Thea, why aren't there any decorations up in the house?" Oliver asks.

"What do you mean?" Thea asks.

"No wreaths, no trees," Ollie classifies.

"Everyone's just bean really busy lately, I'm sure they haven't gotten around to it yet," Thea says.

"Does mum at least have some of those boxes of candy canes?" Ollie asks. "Remember we would race to see who would finish first."

"Yeah, I always one," Thea brags.

"No, you cheated," Ollie says shaking his head.

"Well, she what sugar-free last year," Thea says. "So, I doubt you will be seeing any of those around." Thea walks off.

* * *

Time skip, dining room table.

* * *

"The thing that people forgot is that Robin Hood was a criminal," the police commissioner says.

"And stealing from the rich to give to the poor is really the job of the democrats," Malcom Merlyn says. Everyone starts to laugh.

"All jokes aside, the crime rate is down for the first time in five years," Norman Osborn says.

"That is because of the changes my department has implemented," the commissioner says.

"Or maybe they're too scared they will get a visit from the hoof and friendly neighborhood Spider-man," Miles says.

"Friendly!?" the commissioner exclaims.

There is murmurs throughout the table. "What are your thoughts, Oliver?" Malcom asks.

"I think the vigilantes need better code names than 'the hood' and 'Spider-man'," Oliver says. Everyone chuckles.

"I agree, how about 'Green Arrow'?" Malcom says.

"Lame," Oliver says.

"I actually think that the friendly neighborhood spider-man has a nice ring to it," Thea says.

A cell phone starts ringing. Walter checks his phone making him let out a loud sigh. "Forgive me, it's the office, excuse me," Walter says. Walter answers it and walks out of the room. "I'm in the middle of a dinner party, so I hope this of some importance," Walter says.

"That depends on how you define 'important'," Felicity says.

"Because I think most people would consider finding a list of names important written in subsonic, ultraviolet, invisible ink important," Peter adds.

"But I already know about that now don't I," Walter says.

"Did you know seven of the names on the list are guys the vigilantes have had in their crosshairs?" Felicity says. "That is if bows had crosshairs, which they don't."

"I looked some of them up," Peter adds before taking a pause. "Most of these guys have done things which are how do I put this, not legal, some have basically gotten away with murder, whatever this list's about, there's one thing I am certain of, it's not good."

"Mister Parker, are you accusing my wife of doing something illegal," Walter whispers.

"No, she might, she may not, I don't know, all we know is that your wife has a book with a list of names of some less than legal people in it," Peter says.

"So, important, or not," Felicity adds.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining room.

* * *

A police office walks over to the commissioner and whispers something in his ear. "I'm sorry," the commissioner says as he gets up off of his seat and whips his hands with a paper towel. "Something has come up."

"Is everything okay?" Malcom asks.

"The vigilante has struck again, he just put an arrow in Adam hunt," the commissioner says. The commissioner then walks off. Murmurs engulf the room. Then a cell phone went off.

Oliver pulls out his phone. "I really do need to take this call, it's my contractor, excuse me," Oliver says.

* * *

Scene change, the 'Arrow cave'

* * *

"Who would kill Adam Hunt with an arrow, I mean other than you?" Diggle asks.

I enter the room. "Someone trying to frame Oliver maybe or some sort of copycat," I say.

"You think he is trying to cover up killing Hunt by making it look like the work of the Hood," Diggle says and I nod.

"Whoever he was, he's good, the grouping on Hunt's chest was tight," Oliver says, it's a compound most like, the guy is a, the guy is a legitimate archer," Oliver says.

"So someone who would be particular about his arrows," Diggle says.

"We get an arrow, we get a bead on where he purchased them," Oliver says.

"So what are you going to do?" Diggle asks.

"What anyone does when they need help," Oliver says. He turns to face us. "Call a cop."

* * *

Scene change, Big belly burger.

* * *

Ollie, Thea and me are eating French fries. "They be a holiday for the guy who invented French fries, or a statue or something," Thea says. I crack a smile.

"There is no Christmas party, is there?" Oliver asks.

"Thea, dad through one of these, every year, did people think I just wasn't going to notice?" Oliver says.

"Hey Thea," a guy walking towards us says.

"Hi Shane," Thea says.

"Uh, this is my brother Oliver," Thea says pointing at Ollie. "And this is my good friend, Miles," Thea says.

"Nice to meet you, Thea's brother," Shane says. "Bet the stuff on that island's better than the stuff here."

"You have no idea how wrong you are," I mutter under my breath.

"You'd lose that bet," Ollie says.

"We're heading down to the bay, if you wanna come," Shane says.

"Thanks, but, uh, I'm the afternoon with my brother and BFF," Thea says.

"Another time," Shane says. Shane looks at me and Ollie. "See you." Shane walks out of the room.

Thea grabs a French fry and starts to eat it. "How do you know that Shane guy?" Ollie asks.

"We rob banks and smoke cracks together," Thea says.

"Huh, that's funny, I have a feeling I'm not gonna be a fan," Ollie says.

"You don't even know him, let's change the subject," Thea says.

"Fine, you were gonna tell me why we are not having the annual Christmas party," Oliver says. Thea sighs.

"When you and dad disappeared, by the time Christmas rolled around, none of us felt much like celebrating, so we kind of skipped Christmas that year, every year, and it's really fine, so," Thea explains. Oliver stops her by shaking his head.

"No, no, it's really not," Ollie says.

* * *

Scene change, Queen's mansion.

* * *

"We're celebrating Christmas, I went five years without it, Miles went four years and then Thea tells me you didn't have it either and I'm the reason so maybe, I can be the reason we have Christmas again, I thought I would through the Queen's Christmas party," Oliver says letting out a bit of a chuckle afterwards.

"You?" Thea asks.

"I know I haven't been the son or the stepson, or the brother that all of you deserve, especially lately but this feels like the right moment to start making up for lost time," Oliver says. "What do you say?"

"I say yes," Moira says.

"Yes, okay," Oliver says. "I will take care of everything." Oliver turns to the door and walks towards it. "You don't even have to do anything." Oliver then turns back to us. "Just show up, look fantastic, and bring Christmas cheer, okay?"

Moira nods before saying, "Okay." Oliver stares at Thea.

"Fine," Thea says.

"You're a good man Oliver," Walter says.

* * *

Scene change, Arrow lair.

* * *

Oliver inspects an arrow. Diggle and me enter the room. "So your friend Lance gave you a Christmas present after all," Diggle says.

"Mm-hm," Oliver mutters. Oliver gets up off the table he is leaning on. "Teflon-coated titanium blades, serrated to split the bone, shaft is some type of specialized polymer which is stronger than your typical carbon fiber. This, this is a custom job."

"So, Lance gave in after the other archer dropped another body," Diggle says.

"Nelson Ravich," Oliver says.

"Which is another name you crossed off your dads list," Diggle says. Oliver nods.

"So is this guy trying to frame you or call you out?" Diggle asks.

"Either way, I need to find him," Oliver says.

* * *

Scene change, Queen consolidated.

* * *

Felicity opened up her laptop and swift the password. Peter was sitting next to her, looking at the screen with a digital version of the list. "Hey," Oliver says. Felicity and Peter scream.

"Don't you knock?" Felicity asks.

"Felicity, this is the I.T. Department, it's not the ladies room," Oliver says.

"Hey, right," Felicity says. Felicity then shuts off her laptop.

"Ollie, how can we help you?" Peter asks.

"My buddy Steve is really into archery, apparently, it's all the rage now," Ollie says.

"I don't know why, it look's utterly ridiculous to me," Felicity says. I barely contain my laughter.

"Mm-pm, anyway, it's Steve's birthday next weekend and I wanted to buy him some arrows, thing is, he gets these special, custom-made arrows," Oliver says. Oliver grabs out an arrow. "And I have no idea where he gets them, I was hoping you could find out where this came from." Felicity moved to grab the Arrow but Oliver pulled it away. "Careful."

"Yeah," Felicity says. Felicity grabs it and examines it. Oliver sits down on a chair. "The shaft's composite is patented." Felicity then taps some buttons on the screen. After a few seconds of scrolling for information, Felicity finds it. "And that patent is registered to a company called Sagittarius, that is Latin for 'the Archer'."

"Really?" Oliver asks. Felicity hands Oliver back the Arrow and Oliver puts it in a white case. "Could you find out where and when that was purchased?" Felicity sighs and I start to type.

"According to Sagittarius company records, that particular arrow was part of a bundle shipment, two hundred units, sent," Peter says before he writes down something on a sticky note. "Sent to this address."

"You two are remarkable," Oliver says as he takes the piece of paper.

"Thank you for remarking on it," Felicity says.

Oliver stands up and walks to the door. "And marry Christmas," Oliver says.

"I'm Jewish," Felicity says.

"Happy Hanukkah," Oliver corrects.

Oliver walks out of the door.

* * *

Scene change, warehouse.

* * *

Oliver and me enter the room in our costumes. We walk deeper into the room and we look at a quiver. The door slams close automatically. We here liquid splashing and electricity. We saw a homemade bomb. I wrap my arms around Oliver and I web both sides of the door. I let go of the floor and the force of the webs sling shots me and Oliver towards the door. I slam my legs to the door and when they hit it knocks the door down and Oliver and me fall to the ground outside the warehouse. Oliver and me roll on our backs to move away just before the bomb exploded destroying the entire warehouse.

* * *

Scene change, Queen's mansion.

* * *

Oliver and me in tuxedos enter the room to hear Jazz music and see decorations everywhere. "I see the halls are decked," Oliver says to Diggle.

"You okay?" Diggle asks.

"I'll manage, ahem, is everyone having a good time?" Oliver asks.

"You sure you want to do this, man, maybe now is not the base time to be Martha Stewart's elf," Diggle says.

"My family needs this party, Diggle, which means that I need this party," Oliver says.

The door opens and closes. We turn to see Shane with a flowers. "Hey dude, uh, Thea invited me, I hope that's cool," Shane says. Diggle shakes his head. "These are for your mum."

Shane walks off. "Smooth," Oliver whispers in Diggle's ear. Oliver and me walk off. "Good luck, kids," Diggle says.

We enter the room to see lots of people in fancy clothing. "Oliver," Walter says.

"You look great, Merry Christmas," Oliver says.

"Merry Christmas," Everyone else replies.

"Let's get a holiday photo," Oliver says.

"I've already sent out our Christmas cards, Oliver," Moira says.

"Let's just get a picture for the five of us," Oliver says motioning towards me.

"Of course," Moira says.

We move into photo positions and has our arms around each other. Walter is at the end of the left side with Moira next to him, Oliver at the other end of group with Thea next to him and I am stuck in between Moira and Thea. Someone takes a photo and we let go of each other. Shane walks up. "Excuse me, Mrs. Queen, these are for you," Shane says handing her the flowers.

"Well, thank you," Moira says. "Uh, I'll go put this in water."

Thea and Shane walks off. "Is everything alright?" Walter asks.

"You and I should talk, alone," Moira replies. Moira walks off.

"I'm really surprised," I hear Thea say.

"Everything okay between the two of you?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah I'm sure it'll work itself out," Walter says. Walter walks off.

Oliver and me see Thea and Shane walk off somewhere. Oliver sees Laurel and Tommy and we walk over. "So glad that both if you could make it," Oliver says.

"Merry Christmas, pal," Tommy says as he grabs Oliver into a hug.

"Merry Christmas," Oliver says. Oliver then turns to Laurel. "Merry Christmas," Oliver says and the two hug.

"Hi," Laurel says.

"So how long do you think it'll be till this isn't so weird?" Tommy asks. Oliver and Laurel look at Tommy. "You know, the three of us."

"It's not weird at all," Oliver says.

Oliver, Tommy and Laurel laugh which makes me smile. It quickly turns into a frown. "Is everything alright?" Tommy asks me.

"Of course, why wouldn't they be," I lie.

"You don't seem alright," Laurel says.

"I-I need to go," I say as I walk off.

Laurel and Tommy turn to Oliver. "Is he alright?" They ask.

"I'll check on him later," Oliver replies.

* * *

Scene change, empty room.

* * *

Diggle, Oliver and me enter the room. "The other Archer moved to the next level, he's taken hostages," Diggle says. Diggle grabbed the remote. "This just hit the news," Diggle says before turning the TV on.

A woman appears on the screen. "Happy holiday for starling city, for the past three months, this city has been laid siege by two vigilantes, but the police have been unable to bring them to justice, because they lack the will to do justices demands," the woman says. The woman sobs. "I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of these vigilantes until they surrender themselves to my authority," The woman says.

Diggle turn's the TV off. "The police are on the scene, let them handle this," Diggle says.

"Those people are there because of me, I have to end this," Oliver says.

"Oliver, this guy, this guy, he's very dangerous," Diggle says

"That's why I am coming with, with my powers and Oliver's skills, taking this copycat down will be easy," I say.

"And there wasn't anything on the island that wasn't twice as dangerous as this pretender and we survived there for five years," Oliver adds.

* * *

Scene change, Dark Archer's warehouse.

* * *

Oliver and me enter the roof, Oliver by zip lining down and me by using my webs. When we land on the roof, the force of our landing cracks the glass and we fall to the floor were the hostages are tied to chairs. Oliver and me start to untie the hostages. "Were is he?" Oliver asks.

"I don't know," the woman who was on TV says.

"It's going to be okay, follow me," I say. Once all the hostages are free from their chairs, Oliver and me run off we the hostages following behind. We hear a creepy laugh echo across the room. "I'll check it out, Hood, get everyone to safety," I say and Oliver and the rest of the hostages run past me. I search the room. Suddenly my spider-sense goes off. An object speeds towards me. I jump in an attempt to dodge it but the object explodes and knocks me into a wall. I fall face first on the floor. I hear someone laughing. I jump up and look to see a man in a green armor flying in front of me on a silver glider. "Green Goblin."

"Why hello, Spider-man," Goblin says. Goblin then throws two pumpkin explosives that fly. The pumpkin explosives fly after me. I slip past them and jump away as far as I can from them before I fire a web at them causing them to explode. My spider-sense rings causing me to look behind me. A pumpkin explosive smashes into me and explodes knocking me to the other side of the room. I try to get up and Green Goblin jumps off of his glider in front of me. I try to get up off of the floor and end up crouching on my knees. A sharp blade extends out of the right gauntlet of his armor. I see a hallucination of a female. Goblin walks over too me. Goblin stops in front of me. "Heroes, die, Spider-man," Goblin says. Goblin swings his blade. I take a deep breath before dodging it. Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb which hits me in the stomach. The blast of the explosion pushes me back but I catch myself before I fall too far backwards. Goblin swings his blade again and I dodge it. I leap at Goblin but Goblin swings his blade at me causing me to have to duck under it midair. Goblin kicks me before I land on the ground. I try to get up but Goblin throws his explosive pumpkins causing me to smash through a wall and fall outside, with a large drop. I fall unconscious.

* * *

**Okay, so this season villain will be Green Goblin, I hope that was good. Please tell me what you think I should do for the rest of the season since I have got no plan so far. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	9. Chapter 9 Burned

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy and sorry that this is such a short chapter, for some reason I can't write a long one recently, my bad.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Burned

* * *

Three men are running down the street. A 'thwip' sound echoes in the air. A white object wraps around one of the men running's legs. That man falls to the ground, face first. The two other men continue to run. A black figure jumps on another one's back, knocking that person to the ground. the black figure flips off of the falling man's back before he reaches the ground and lands behind the last man. That man turns around with his gun. He finds nothing behind him. The man with the gun feels a hand on his shoulder, before electricity blasts him off his feet and onto the ground. the black figure decloaks in front of where the man with was standing before he got blasted to the ground. The black figure is me in my spider-man costume. I hear police sirens coming towards me. I fire a web at the side of a building and swing off.

* * *

Scene change, Queen's mansion.

* * *

Oliver, Thea and me are sitting on the couch. Oliver shows us a DVD. "I've seen the movie before," Thea says.

"Cut me some slack, I've been gone for a while and apparently I missed the cinematic genius that is Zach Galifianakis," Oliver says.

"I mean, with mom, when you and Dad disappeared, she spent more and more time at home, eventually stopped going out altogether," Thea explains.

"What snapped her out of it that time?" Oliver asks.

"Walter, one morning, he showed up and you know when he gets all British and stern-like," Thea says.

"Yeah," Oliver says.

"Moira, get dressed, we're going out for lunch," Thea says in her best Walter impersonation. "I mean, and it worked, you know I've been thinking maybe Walter wasn't abducted, maybe he's having some mid-life crisis and he's with some stewardess in Bora Bora and he's too ashamed to call home and say that he's okay, just because we haven't heard from him doesn't mean he's, he's gone," Thea says.

"Thea, we don't know what happened, but there is something I do know," I say and Thea perks her head up. "We all hope he is safe and come's home soon," I say.

* * *

Scene change, arrow cave.

* * *

"Hi, Oliver," I say as I enter the room.

"Miles, where, were you, I needed your help?" Oliver asks.

"I got a lead, on Walter," I say.

"What?" Oliver asks.

"I found somebody who saw somebody carrying someone with Walter's appearance on the exact same day as the on Walter went missing, the man with Walter's appearance appeared to be bereaving but that's all I got," I say.

"Thanks, that's such a huge help, thanks Miles," Oliver says.

"Hey, you, Walter, Moira and Thea are the closest thing to family I have left," I say.

"Still doesn't mean I can't thank you," Oliver says.

"So what did you need my help with?" I ask.

"Someone is killing fire fighters, lighting fire fighters on fire," Oliver explains.

"Well what's the plan?" I ask. Oliver cracks a smile.

* * *

Scene change, Oliver Queen's night club.

* * *

I am playing music throughout the room. Then a fire man throws an explosive at a table and the entire table lights on fire. "Everyone, evacuate," I shout and everyone does well excluding Lynns, Raynes, Oliver and Laurel.

Me, Tommy and John help evacuate everyone.

* * *

Scene change, Queen's mansion.

* * *

I walk in the room to see Oliver and Thea. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," Both Thea and Oliver reply.

"I am going away for a while, I might not be back for a few days," I say.

"Why?" They ask.

"I have a friend, he's going to help me look into Walter's disappearance," I say.

"Thank you," Thea says.

"Alright, I am going to pack my stuff and be off but you can call me whenever you want," I say.

"Okay," Oliver says.

* * *

**Like I said, short chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. Tell me what you think of it in review please, Ant-boy out.**


	10. Chapter 10 Vertigo

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Vertigo

I walk into the room to see Thea getting ready. "Hey, I heard what happened, is everything alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine," Thea says. I sigh before crossing my arms.

"Why did you take drugs?" I ask.

"None of your business," Thea replies.

"It's my business when people I care about are getting hurt!" I shout.

"Don't you dare shout at me," Thea replies. "I don't want your d*** pity and you are no family to no one in this mansion!"

The room went quiet. After a couple of seconds. "If that's how you feel, I'll go see how Moira's doing," I whisper.

I walk towards the door. "Miles," Thea says. I continue to walk. "Miles." While walking I see Oliver.

"Hey Miles, good to see you," Oliver says.

"Not the time, Oliver," I say as kindly as I can as I walk past him.

* * *

Scene change.

Oliver, Thea, Moira and me walk past the Paparazzi and toward the building. Oliver holds Theas hand. The paparazzi shout at Thea in an attempt to question her.

Scene change, court room.

Oliver, Moira and me sit down and watch Thea sitting before the judge. "Docket ending 1-10-5-6 people v. Thea Dearden Queen," the opposing lawyer says. "Possession of a controlled substance. Driving under the influence." The opposing lawyer hands the judge a picture. "Counselors, I understand you've reached a plea arrangement?"

"We have," Thea's lawyer says. He stands up. "Given that my client is a juvenile the people have agreed to probation," Thea's Lawyer says.

"A juvenile?" the judge asks. "Says right here she's eighteen."

"She is eighteen, but at the time of the arrest she was still two days' shy of here eighteenth birthday," Thea's lawyer replies. "Miss Queen has no priors."

"Just because Miss Queen's family sweeps here priors under the rug, doesn't mean they don't exist," the judge protests. "You get your client off. You help your boss avoid dealing with a drug that's sweeping over our city like a plague. Everyone wins, except us people of Starling city."

"With all due respect—," Thea's lawyer says.

"Miss Queen, like it or not, you are now the poster child for this menace. Maybe if they see that the Queen family can't get away with vertigo they will think twice before using Vertigo themselves, the plea arrangement is denied," the judge says. The judge hits the desk with his hammer. "This case will proceed to trial."

* * *

Scene change, Queen's mansion.

"They can't do this," Moira says. Moira, Oliver, The and me walk into the room. "That man cannot send my daughter to prison."

"He won't," I say. Everyone stops and Moira turns to face me. "I'm gonna make sure of that." I grab my jacket and put it on.

"What are you doing?" Moira asks.

"I'm doing what everyone else does when they're in trouble," I say. I walk to the door and open it. "Get help." I walk out the door.

Scene change.

I walk down the hall way and stop in front of a door with a cardboard box covering the window. I knock on the door. It opens and I see a woman with black hair in a black leather jacket with a t-shirt underneath and grey jeans standing in front of the door. "I need you to do a case for me, you are Jessica Jones, right?" I say.

"Come in," Jessica says as she lets me in. I look around the room. "My place is a bit of a mess." I nod. "So, what's a kid need a P.I. for?"

"My adopted sister's on trial, Thea Queen," I say.

"That spoilt b****," Jessica says. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I need you to find something, anything, to keep Thea out of jail," I explain.

"And why come to me?" Jessica asks.

"From what I heard, you do whatever is necessary to get a job done, I need someone like that, cause Thea doesn't have much time left," I reply.

* * *

Scene change, Queen's mansion.

Oliver, Laurel and me are sitting on a couch faced at Thea who is sitting on another couch. "My father was able to get Brackett to back off his hard line stand," Laurel says.

"Your father hates me," Thea replies.

"No," Laurel says.

"No," Oliver says.

"She kind of has a point," I say.

"My father hates Oliver," Laurel says.

"Nobody asked you to get involved," Thea says.

"I did," Oliver says.

"Look, were just trying to help," I say.

"The judge has agreed to a sentence of five hundred hours of community service and two years of probation," Laurel says. "Provisional on the appointment of someone to act in loco parentis," Laurel explains.

"In loco what?" Thea asks.

"It means the court will appoint an individual to assume responsibility of you, me," Laurel says.

"I say thanks, but no thanks," Thea says.

"Thea, you don't actually have a choice," Oliver replies.

"Oh, actually, I do. See, I'm eighteen now and I can make my own decisions. So I decide not to be your ex-girlfriend's office monkey," Thea says. Thea claps her hands together.

"Well, if you change your mind then," Laurel says. Thea nods.

Oliver and Laurel stand up and they walk to the door. "Thank you," Oliver whispers.

"Yeah," Laurel replies. Laurel walk out of the room. Oliver turns to Thea.

"Thea," Oliver says. "You're in real trouble and rightly so, doing drugs and driving. It is beyond stupid. That is a good deal that Laurel got you. Why aren't you jumping at it?"

"I already have a mother," Thea says.

"We are going to help you no matter what you say, no matter how hard you try to pull us away, that's that, so you can make it difficult for us or not, we won't go anywhere," I say.

"You're going to go to jail, it will ruin the rest of your life," Oliver says.

"No, heh, I want to ruin mom's life. She's a liar and a cheat. I mean, deal with it, Ollie. You can pretend all you want to that she's a saint, but I hate her and she betrayed dad," Thea says.

"Well think about everyone else who cares about you, Oliver, me, Walter when he gets back," I say.

"If he gets back," Thea says.

"When he gets back. We all care about you, we all want what's best for you, and it would break our hearts if you were sent to jail!" I shout. The room went quiet. "Sorry, I'm going to see if my friend's got anything to help Thea's case," I say. I stand up. "Thea, just think about what me and your brother have said," I say. I place my hand on hers. "Okay."

"Alright," Thea says. I let go of her hand and walk towards the door, as I do, I whip a tear from my eye.

* * *

**How was that. Good or bad? I hope you liked the Jessica Jones cameo. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
